I really miss you
by Nightlife666
Summary: set a few years after they get home and B'Elanna sees Kathryn miserable
1. Chapter 1

I really miss you

**A/N set a few years after they get home.**

_This night sucks. Why the hell am I here again?_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I want to thank you all on behalf of Nightlife and myself for coming out and supporting us and the release of their album next week. Enjoy the other performers and I hope u all stick around for Nightlife's sneak peek performance."

_Oh yeah, that's why._

Kathryn sat in her seat along the railing of the upper level of the club watching the performers on stage. She didn't wanna be there with the way she was feeling. And she knew she shouldn't be drinking while she was angry, but it was the only thing she could think to do. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Hi baby, I'm gonna get a drink. Do you want anything?"

Kathryn turned with a forced smile at the object of her foul mood.

"No thanks."

"Ok."

The young blond bent down and kissed her lips.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Kathryn sat back and wiped her lips off on her sleeve.

_Why am I doing this to myself?_

"Hey you."

Kathryn looked up to see the one person she had been longing for, for three years.

"Hi B'Elanna. How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's so good to see you."

B'Elanna pulled the older woman into a hug. Kathryn looked over B'Elanna's shoulder and she stiffened as her blood ran cold.

"What's wrong?"

B'Elanna turned and saw the woman Kathryn was with kissing a tall dark haired man. B'Elanna looked back at Kathryn who had a flame behind her usually cool blues. Kathryn slowly sat down and the rage became apparent on her face. B'Elanna sat next to her rubbing her back gently. The blond woman walked over to them and glared down at B'Elanna.

"Hello."

"Hi I am B'Elanna Torres. I was Kathryn's Chief engineer."

"Hi I'm Angela, Kathryn's girlfriend."

Kathryn watch the glare Angela was giving B'Elanna and the smirk on B'Elanna's lips. She nudged the back of B'Elanna's ankle causing her to look down at her. She shook her head and B'Elanna shrugged.

"It was good seeing u again Kath."

"You too B'Ella."

B'Elanna walked back to where the rest of the crew was sitting. She watched Kathryn from where she was sitting. Every time Angela touched her Kathryn looked like she wanted to cut that body part off. Angela kissed her and when she wasn't looking Kathryn wiped it off. B'Elanna sat up straight when she noticed the guy Angela was kissing walking over to them. B'Elanna got up and started making her way over to Kathryn instinctively knowing shit could hit the fan right now.

Angela sat with her arms wrapped around Kathryn's bicep and her head on her shoulder. Kathryn looked down at her just wanting to bash her head into the railing but knew she couldn't. Just then the guy that she watched stick his tongue down Angela's throat walked up to them.

"Miss Angela you have a phone call."

Kathryn really didn't like the way he was looking at her so she sifted the way she was sitting. The guy looked up and smiled at her.

"Miss Janeway it is an honor to meet you really."

He extended his hand to her and Kathryn felt something snap. She stood up slapping his hand away from her. Before she could do or say anything she was being pulled away by strong hands but not overly strong.

Angela stood up and looked at the guy.

"You don't think she knows do you?" He asked.

"She knows but she won't do anything. My dad owns the record label that signed them."

* * *

Kathryn collapsed on the booth chair in the private room she was dragged into.

"Well Kathryn I see your temper is almost as bad as mine used to be."

"B'Elanna this isn't a onetime think. She is infuriating."

Kathryn collapsed back with her feet on the floor, hands covering her face.

"You know I had a thought about smackin' her face into the railing in front of me earlier. My god I need to get out of this relationship. She belittles me to the point either I wanna kill her or myself just to get away from her. I get drunk every night so I don't have to sleep with her and that isn't helping me."

B'Elanna crawled around the other side of the booth so she was hovering over her face.

"Why don't you just break up with her?"

Kathryn slid her hands off her face and looked up at B'Elanna. How much she had missed her finally sank in.

"I can't B'Ella, her father owns the record company that signed us. If I hurt her I could lose the deal for all of us."

"So let me get this straight you are going to suffer for your groups chance to become famous."

Kathryn looked up at her friend and former lover.

"I miss you B'Ella."

"I miss you too."

"No I mean I miss, miss you."

B'Elanna smiled down at her and placed a hand on her cheek. She bent down and placed a light kiss on Kathryn's lips.

"I miss you too."

The curtain sung open surprising both women.

"Oh hey guys. Private room this is cool."

"Hi Tom."

"Uh B'Ella I just wanted to tell you the guys and I are leaving are you gonna be ok here?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Ok good night. Kathryn good luck. Oh B'Elanna would it be ok if I took Miral this weekend?"

"Tom I told you, you can take her whenever you want to spend time with her."

"Ok thanks I'll pick her up on Friday."

As the two of them made their exchanged Kathryn looked up at the ceiling confused. After Tom left Kathryn looked back at B'Elanna.

"Ok you're gonna have to explain that."

B'Elanna laughed.

"When was the last time you listened to the news?"

"Um about six months ago."

"Ah ok well Tom and I split up about four months ago. It was civil as you can see."

"So why the split up?"

"Because I realized the first time I saw you on the news how much I really do miss you, and that I still. . ."

The curtain opened again and the same man that opened the show came in the room.

"Hey Kathryn where is my daughter?"

"Probably sucking face with the guy I found her cheating on me with."

B'Elanna looked down at her shocked and Kathryn put her hands over her mouth realizing what she just said and to whom she said it.

"Ugh. Kathryn I am sorry about her. Look I know she can be a handful. My wife and I were hoping you would be the one to calm her down. Look I will talk to her."

"No John don't you don't understand the misery I have been in for the past five months. I don't want this anymore and I didn't want to start it I warned you that this would screw up business."

"Kathryn if you are worried about your record deal. . .don't be I know talent when I hear it. I know my daughter is loose she always was. I am sorry Kathryn. You guys are on in fifteen."

John left and Kathryn feel to the floor shaking. B'Elanna ran to her side and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're ok sweetie, I gottcha."

"O my god B'Ella what did I do?"

"You broke up with the bitch."

Kathryn turned to her and wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

"Kathryn is there any way I can make it up to you for the horrible things I said to you that night six years ago. "

"We both said some stupid things that night B'Ell, I just don't want that to happen again. If you take me back I swear I will be a complete open book to you. I wont. . ."

B'Elanna pulled her face in and kissed her soundly.

"I still love you Kathryn Janeway and I want you back I have missed you so damn much."

"I missed you to baby."

The guys from Kathryn's band watched as she came out of the private room her arm around a woman they never met but she had a huge smile on her face and they never saw it leave.


	2. thanx

I want to thank silicon2123 for reading and reviewing and checking the grammar on the first half of my story. And Anyone out there that is still reading I hope u enjoy this one as well.


End file.
